1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a plasma treatment apparatus and methods of plasma treating a substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma treatment apparatus may perform various treatment processes on a substrate using plasma. For instance, a plasma treatment apparatus may perform a surface treatment process on a substrate. The surface treatment process may modify a surface of the substrate and a surface energy of the surface increases due to the surface treatment process.
The surface treatment process may be applied as part of a process used to form coating layers on the substrate. For example, when the surface treatment process is performed on a first coating layer after the first coating layer is formed on the substrate, an adhesive strength between the first coating layer and a second coating layer formed on the first coating layer may be improved.
A mobile display device (e.g., a smart phone) may include a window covering a display screen. The window may be formed of a plastic material, and coating layers may be formed on the window to improve the hardness of the window. In addition, a surface treatment process may be applied when the coating layers are formed on the window, and thus the adhesive strength between the coating layers may be improved.